


The Business Plan

by cnell



Series: Turning Page Productions [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnell/pseuds/cnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie gets feedback on an early draft of the business plan for her new web production company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business Plan

_April 2013_

> _scribbled in pencil:_ If I read this thing one more time I’m going to spork my eyes out. Feedback please? – Lizzie

**Business Plan: BENNET PRODUCTIONS**

**_“Save the world. Change the culture.”_ **

> _printed neatly in blue ballpoint pen:_ Love the slogan, bestie, but are you okay with everyone calling your company BP all the time?
> 
> _pencil:_ Aw, fucksticks.

 

** Executive Summary **

~~Bennet Productions~~ is building on the popularity of “The Lizzie Bennet Diaries” to launch a range of web series about literature, society, role models and community leaders, centered around Lizzie Bennet’s unique brand of storytelling.

By keeping up with the latest trends in web video and social media, the company will cultivate a diverse following of smart, passionate viewers. The interactive online discussions generated by ~~Bennet Productions~~ ’ weekly lineup will encourage people, particularly students and young women, to take risks and challenge conventional wisdom about their role in the world.

> _loopy handwriting, sparkly purple ballpoint pen:_ sounds good sis, but pleeeease tell me you’ll have one fun show about TV or fashion or something, i'm for reals dying over here.

Our competitive advantage lies in Lizzie Bennet’s ability to connect with and inspire her viewers on a personal level, as shown by the Diaries generating millions of views in just one year. With a strong online presence and loyal viewership already in place, we expect to achieve profitability early on.

We are seeking investment in the amount of $300,000 for equipment and start-up expenses.

> _perfect penmanship, black fountain pen:_
> 
> Lizzie,
> 
> The following venture capitalists have expressed an interest in learning more about your enterprise:
> 
>   * Margaret Thornton – (415) 555-2596
>   * Nicholas Higgins – (424) 555-9174
>   * Fred Hale – (212) 555-6475
> 

> 
> I can vouch for their reliability and good judgment.
> 
> – William

 

** Company Summary **

  ~~Bennet Productions~~ is a new web production company based in San Francisco.

> _pencil:_ Bennet Enterprises. ~~Bennet Studios~~. (Yeah, that abbreviation is much better.) Diary Productions. Lizzie Bennet Productions. LBD Productions. Filmed From A Cardboard Box On Ellis Street Productions.

**Mission**

~~Bennet Productions~~ will do its part to “save the world [and] change the culture” by encouraging discussion of literature, society and entertainment in a format that is accessible to everyday people, and by promoting organizations and individuals who are trying to make life better for the people around them.

**Products and Services**

We will create a range of web series providing entertaining, insightful discussions on various topics. The shows will promote diversity and encourage equitable, interactive conversations between creators and viewers.

The main shows will be hosted by Lizzie Bennet. Spinoff channels will be added to the lineup as the company grows, hosted by vloggers who share Lizzie’s knack for critical analysis and vivacious sense of humor.

> _The word “vivacious” has been circled several times._
> 
> _blue pen:_ Sure, Lizzie. :)
> 
> _fountain pen:_   That is certainly one way to put it.
> 
> _purple pen:_ lol whatevs
> 
> _pencil:_ I picked a word out of a thesaurus, it was three in the morning, you guys are the WORST.

The web series lineup for the first six months will include:

**Somewhat True to Life**  
Host: Lizzie Bennet  
Start date: July 8 2013, 11am PST  
Airs: Mondays

Lizzie explores classic novels and modern-day storytelling, bringing characters to life with her unique blend of costume theater, humor and in-depth discussion. Themes will include historical context, author biographies, modern parallels and the changing role of women in fiction. [ _purple pen:_ zzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz (jk)] Co-hosts and guest appearances from experts and critics will be added as the show develops.

**Game Changers**  
Host: Lizzie Bennet  
Start date: July 11 2013, 11am PST  
Airs: Thursdays

Lizzie seeks out businesses, not-for-profit organizations and individuals who are changing the world for the better and learning to thrive in today’s volatile economic climate. Episodes will include informal face-to-face interviews with Lizzie on location. The focus will initially be on San Francisco, then broaden to include the wider region and eventually national and international projects. The show will help ~~Bennet Productions~~ form strategic partnerships that will lead to corporate sponsorship and increased revenue.

> _fountain pen:_ I have mentioned your ideas to Bing as you requested. He declared them to be “fantastic” and will contact you shortly to discuss potential charities. Note: Bing thinks everything is “fantastic,” particularly at present – not that I have room to talk.
> 
> _pencil:_ Dork. ♥

**Q &A**  
Host: Lizzie Bennet  
Start date: July 13 2013, 11am PST  
Airs: Second Saturday of the month

Lizzie answers questions from her viewers, sent to her via email, Twitter, Tumblr or YouTube comments, keeping everyone up to date on her latest projects and occasional news from her family and friends.

Future shows will include:

**Fandom Update (working title)**  
Host: TBD  
Start date: January 7 2014  
Airs: Tuesdays

A show that explores the latest in geek fan culture, with discussion of television shows, movies and vintage sci-fi/fantasy.

> _blue pen:_ Maria says “oh my god she has to let me guest host sometimes please please please,” and then an angry rant about the Star Trek reboot that I couldn’t keep up with. Nothing full-time until she finishes grad school, Lizzie, I mean it.

**In the City (working title)**  
Host: TBD  
Start date: January 10, 2014

Airs: Fridays

A fun, fresh take on pop culture, entertainment and fashion.

> _purple pen:_ yay!
> 
> _blue pen:_ How commercially-minded of you.
> 
> _pencil:_ Hush.

 

** Strategy and Implementation **

~~Bennet Productions~~ is a small start-up company in a competitive market; but thanks to the success of “The Lizzie Bennet Diaries,” we are well-placed to establish and grow our business.

**Market Analysis**

Online video channels have approached mainstream status in the last five years. In particular, John and Hank Green’s “Crash Course” series, launched in January 2012, set the benchmark for educational channels using humor and innovative graphics to attract young, intelligent viewers.

On the community development side, Pemberley Digital has branched out from video adaptations of classic novels to develop the Domino application. Domino uses intuitive “life-revealing” algorithms to integrate video blogging with various social media platforms, allowing community leaders to promote themselves through online networks.

**Competitive Advantage**

~~Bennet Productions~~ is poised to carve out a profitable niche in the world of web video, with the potential to set new trends as the medium evolves.

Lizzie Bennet’s talent for costume theater and humorous interpretation puts a unique spin on literary discussions. Her ideas have been proven to spark debates among her viewers, creating a thriving interactive community with more potential for online visibility than a traditional audience.

She has particular appeal for female viewers, who represent a consistent majority on social media channels and are eager for relatable role models in new media.

In terms of community development, Ms. Bennet has a lot to offer up-and-coming organizations. The intuitive algorithms of Pemberley Digital’s Domino, while impressive, have a long way to go before the app can compete with the personal touch of an experienced, creative web video producer.

> _pencil:_   Hee! 
> 
> _fountain pen:_   Challenge accepted, madam.

**Marketing and Distribution**

~~Bennet Productions~~ will rely heavily on viral marketing through social media channels established by “The Lizzie Bennet Diaries.”

The Diaries attracted a sizeable following of viewers who have been eager for updates since the show ended. Lizzie Bennet’s YouTube channel currently has more than 200,000 subscribers and has generated more than 35 million views since April 2012.

> _blue pen:_   That’s better than “sizeable.” Don’t be afraid to brag this up.
> 
> _fountain pen:_   Agreed.
> 
> _purple pen:_ totes

 In a stroke of good timing, Lizzie Bennet and Charlotte Lu have been invited to VidCon 2013 as featured guests for the “Lizzie Bennet Diaries: A Retrospective” breakout session at the Anaheim Convention Center in Los Angeles on August 2. Publicity from the event will generate interest among viewers and attract new investors and clients.

> _blue pen:_   Can’t wait!
> 
> _pencil:_   Oh god oh god oh god.  
> 
>  
> 
> _pencil:_ Invitation still stands, Lydia.
> 
> _purple pen:_ thanks, we’ll see. :)

 

** Management Summary **

~~Bennet Productions~~ is structured as a versatile, tightly-knit web production team, led by owner and director Elizabeth Bennet.

Employees for the first six months will include:

  * _Videographer/Editor:_ Shooting digital footage for all shows (at the ~~Bennet Productions~~ office and on location), editing video files into professional-quality episodes with official graphics and uploading them to appropriate YouTube channels.


  * _Administrative Assistant:_ Handling general administrative duties, including taking phone calls, managing travel arrangements and organizing meetings with potential clients.



Additional vloggers, social media editors and part-time support staff will be hired as the company develops.

> _pencil:_ Hey Charlotte, not to dredge up bad memories, but remember when you said you could recommend some people?
> 
> _blue pen:_ Yep. Check your inbox.

 

** Financial Strategy **

[detailed graphs and analysis for investment, revenue/expenses for the first three years, etc.]

> _pencil:_ WHYYYYYYY
> 
> _blue pen:_ I did warn you.

 

** Conclusion **

~~Bennet Productions~~ will transform the energy and creativity of “The Lizzie Bennet Diaries” into an exciting business venture that will benefit communities both online and in the wider world. By following this plan, the company will meet its financial goals and show Lizzie’s loyal viewers the next page of her life and career.

> _blue pen:_ I’ll be in town next week – let’s meet for lunch + brainstorming. It’s a winner, Lizzie. You can do it.
> 
> _fountain pen:_ This is excellent. I am simultaneously proud and on my guard.
> 
> _purple pen:_   sorry i made fun of you for working so hard. you're really good at this. xoxo
> 
> _purple pen:_   p.s. what if you called it “turning page productions”?
> 
> _pencil:_   Lydia, holy crap.


End file.
